my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vietnam Contingency Issue 4: The Tide Changer
The Vietnam Contingency Issue #4: The Tide Changer 'is the fourth comic book-styled issue written and produced by Haou1987 in the The Vietnam Contingency series. It would feature the final move of Robert's team and Sam McBride and his team catching up with him, on their way to the final battle with the dragon and the Warlord Xi-Zhuan. In the meantime the Ninth Fleet has to recover from the devastating attack against them. '''Characters introduced: 'Kate Levin, Lori Ellis '''Production and writing time: '''November 13, 2013 - December 13, 2013 Synopsis '''APRIL 2, 1965 - USS VIRTIGO - Sergeant Lance Darville comes down the central stairs of communications deck, asking for a situation report. One of the other staff officers tell him how the plane carrying the second team has been blown up as expected, the second team has been succesfully inserted into the hotzone. Lance asks him if they have eyes in the sky, but the staff officer tells him Admiral Bob Barnes has ordered all personell and resources devoted to salvaging the wreckage of the USS Arrowind and the damaged USS Condever. He has allowed the communications deck to stay online for their mission, so they are still a go. Lance says he is going topside again, he wants to be given real time updates on the situation in the jungle, he wants to prevent another attack like that from the dragon. APRIL 2, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE - Robert and his team have set up camp a few miles south of where they came above the ground from the underground Chamber of Hedra. While Robert and Julius are talking over maps of the jungle, Ellie tends to Anthony Wellace. She asks him how he got here in Vietnam. Anthony tells her the same as she did, he was deployed here, attached to the Ninth Fleet. She may have heard of his squadron, the Black Havocs. Ellie is amazed, as the Black Havocs are a famous strikefighter squadron known by all forces in the US Military. Anthony is not that really happy as he does note they lost two good pilots when the dragon attacked them. He is just happy they found him. He then asks them what division they are from. Ellie, feeling it is alright to disclose this to him, says they are the Delta Platoon of the 324 Armored Division. Anthony both shocks and surprises Ellie when he says that he knows the 324th but that there is no Delta Platoon known in the 324th. Robert intervenes telling Anthony he should get some rest, they have a mission to finish. As Anthony rests, Robert takes Ellie apart saying it is true what Anthony says, officially Delta Platoon does not officially exist, officially they are part of the C&R Unit of the Ninth Fleet. Officially WRI Units are domestic and European based operation groups. Ellie looks at Anthony saying he has gone through a lot. Robert tells her about the Black Havocs, a squadron known to have existed since the Second World War and they have fought in the Korean War and even patrolled during the Cuban Missile Crisis. They have a reputation of being ruthless when it comes to aerial warfare. He had heard they were deployed to Vietnam and attached to the Ninth Fleet, she should not underestimate the capabilities of the pilot. Ellie promises him she is not and they join Daniel and Julius at the maps. Daniel tells them from latest scout reports they know the remainder of the troops of the Warlord have moved further south. They should make a move on to go after them and get them before they reach their main base. Robert agrees and then gets a call from Lance, who tells him that a second team has been deployed to their location and will meet with them. APRIL 2, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE - 10 CLICKS FROM ROBERT'S POSITION -''' Sam McBride and his team had succesfully landed in the jungle setting up a perimeter when they use the last known position of Robert's team. Sam tells them to fan out and split up in squads, they will both move to the last known base of the Order and catch up with Robert's team. One of their scouts return and informs Sam that there is a group of Vietnamese guerilla's coming this way. Sam tells they need to move now. Splitting up in squads, Sam and his four men are just enough away to witness but not be discovered, one of the four squads being under attack by the Vietnamese. One of his soldiers want to go and help them but Sam holds him back, they don't have the time now. They need to move. Carefully avoiding a small squad of Vietnamese soldiers, they move through the jungle towards the target location. 'APRIL 2, 1965 - WHITE HOUSE -' President Wayne Ellis was playing with his daughter in the Oval Office, when the President's staff entered the Oval Office and the President called his wife to pick Lori up. General Howard Briggs informs him of the insertion of a second team to Vietnam to take down the Warlord. President Ellis asks him if there has been any direct contact with the first team, and General Briggs tells him that there was an aerial battle between forces of the Black Havoc Squadron and the dragon and how Robert's team have recovered one of the pilots. President Ellis says the matter is pressing, the war in Vietnam is developing so much that they cannot turn a blind eye against Vietnam. If the Sovjet Union gets involved this is an all out war that might spark an international conflict as big as the Second World War. General Briggs warns them the team needs to get to the dragon first, if they don't want the dragon to fall in Vietnamese or Sovjet hands. The president tells him if they cannot catch the dragon, they must kill it. It cannot be allowed to roam the world alone uncontrolled. General Briggs says the Advanced Research Division of the CIA has been working on a weapon possibly capable of destroying the dragon, but it has to be approved by the president, both the activation and the use of the weapon. The president demands to know what kind of weapon it is, but the General tells him he better not knows it and be able to denie it. He'll get CIA DIrector Herring on the line for the President. 'APRIL 2, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE - '''Robert and his team were making his way through the jungle when Ellie caught up with Robert asking where the second team was supposed to land. Robert tells her from the information he had recieved from Lance, it indicated that the second team is nearby. Julius who overheard them and let Kyle carry Anthony, asks him who is leading the second team. When Robert tells him it is Sam McBride, Julius doesn't seem to have a lot of faith in him. Robert says Sam is young but very promising. He will get to them. He tells them to take a break as they sit down and Daniel goes check the surroundings. As they sit and rest, Kyle and Julius suddenly are alerted by a sharp whistle from Daniel and they warn the others. Before they can react however they are surrounded by a small force of loyalists to the Order. Before Robert can order his team to stand down, Julius and Daniel have already opened fire and therefore the rest of the team is forced into combat as well. Just as they seem outnumbered the first two squads of Sam's team arrive and wipe out the force of the Order. Sam arrives and helps up Robert, who thanks Sam for the timely arrival. Sam asks how many of his team are hurt. Robert says he has 5 man and the pilot who crashed into the jungle. They are low on ammo and they are not even sure if that is what can defeat the dragon and the Warlord. Sam smiles, signalling his men who come with three metal crates with new ammo and food for Robert's team. He then asks Robert where the next step is. Robert opens a map, indicating a place north of them, that reconaissance and intel from dissidents from North Vietnam showed to be a base, possibly of the Warlord. Sam agrees and says then that is the position they are moving to. After resting, refilling on ammo and food and the sharing of experiences about what they came past in this jungle, Robert and Sam unite their teams under Robert's command to march up to the base. '''APRIL 3, 1965 - MIDNIGHT - '''It was dark as Daniel approached the outer wall of the base the Warlord supposedly was in. He and two scouts from Sam's team were looking at the wall, touching it, but they felt the ground shake, indicating the base was being visited or being used by the dragon. They signal the rest of the group and they move carefully around the outer wall to the main entrance, where they immediately indeed find themselves face to face with Shi'ntora. She is however in a deep trance, and she hasn't even noticed them. That is not however the same for the soldiers around the base. Robert and Julius manage to kill two guards allowing them to get unnoticed through the front gate. The spotlights in the watch towers barely miss the movement below, which still hides Robert and the rest in the shadows. Making their way through the base, Daniel takes the higher ground, managing to kill two guards with a knife making no noise. Sam tells Robert they brought a specific sensor beacon with them to tag the dragon for an air assault, Daniel should be able to place one near the dragon without waking it up. Robert gives Daniel the go ahead and Daniel uses the cover of darkness to get near the dragon. At an undisclosed location however, presumably underneath the base, Warlord Xi-Zhuan was meditating in front of the Scale of Shi'ntora. As a mysterious voice filled the room, Xi-Zhuan opened his eyes, smiling, saying the real fight has begun. The Americans have send their troops into the warzone of Vietnam. He places his right hand on the Scale. The scale starts to vibrate and glow with a purple aura, a stunning roar could be heard from the depths of the location. Walls and floors were trembling, things fell on the ground. Xi-Zhuan raised his arms in the air, starting to chant in an unknown and ancient language. One of his men came into the chamber, saying the Americans have breached their perimeter, they haven't noticed they noticed it. Xi-Zhuan strokes the Scale and whispers that it is time. The dragon opens its eyes, unnoticed by the team of Robert and starts breathing. As Robert and Sam take a look around the outer perimeter, suddenly the tail of the dragon strikes one of the soldiers nearby swinging them against the wall of the base. The dragon completely awakens and Robert and Sam orders their teams to spread out to minimize casualties. Julius demands to know what plan Robert has to take down the dragon. Robert turns around and witnesses how the dragon releases a blast of ice, freezing some of the soldiers from Sam's squads. Robert tells Daniel to take a shot when possible. Daniel, from one store above them, takes the shot, hitting the dragon right between the eyes, however the bullet grows out of the dragon, dropping out of the dragon's skull firing a breath of fire at Daniel, however Daniel manages to duck away just in time. Daniel says the bullet did no damage at all. Julius asks him if he truely expected one bullet to work on a beast like this. Ellie catches up with them, pulling out the tubes with the crystals inside, saying these may help, after all they obtained them from the same source as where this all happened. Robert agrees this may be true. The crystals attach themselves to their weapons and Daniel fires another round, this one being deflected by the wing of Shi'ntora, however it causes the dragon to shriek in agony. Robert, now realizing they are actually doing damage to it, slides under the dragon and fires a shot against its belly. He however manages to barely evade and survive a fireblast by the dragon. While getting out from under the dragon, he notices the place where a scale is missing at the dragon's body and that its glowing. Assuming this is a weak spot Robert tells Daniel to take a shot at a nearby light. As Daniel does so, Robert aims his weapon at Shi'ntora's weak spot. As the dragon is temporarily stunned, Robert orders Ellie, Anthony and Sam to take some men and get into that base underneath the village and infiltrate and destroy it. As he, Daniel and Julius take charge of the remaining men, those three and the other men manage to infiltrate the base. '''APRIL 3, 1965 - OVAL OFFICE WASHINGTON / USS VIRTIGO - 'President Wayne Ellis was sitting in the Oval Office with the Generals around, very well aware that the strike against the Warlord had begun when his aide comes in with a set of files, saying the ARD of the CIA has send a priority flight down to the USS Virtigo with the prototype created by the ARD. President Ellis asks him what they plan to do with the prototype. McKinney tells him it will possibly take out the dragon, but there is no garantuee. A direct link to the USS Virtigo is established where Sergeant Lance Darville and Admiral Bob Barnes attend. Admiral Barnes reports that they have prepared a special jet to bring the weapon into the warzone. There will be no control over it during its launch. General Briggs asks Admiral Barnes and Sergeant Darville if there have been any updates from the team on the ground. Lance informs them they have begun their attack on the compound of the dragon and the Warlord. He should also know a second team has been deployed into the Nungcong Jungle. Angry of ignoring the given order not to deploy a second team, President Ellis demands to be kept up to date in real time. 'APRIL 3, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE - '''As Ellie, Anthony and Sam have entered the underground bunker, Robert, Julius, Kyle and Daniel have opened fire on the dragon, who has now gone airborne. Realizing they may not be able to secure the dragon in the compound, Robert calls in Sergeant Darville on the USS Virtigo telling him to gather whatever is left of the airforces and prepare for an incoming attack from the dragon. Lance, at that point, informs him of the attack the dragon carried out earlier on the Ninth Fleet. Robert tells him to get everything in the air, that dragon must be stopped. They will take care of the Warlord. He also informs Lance of the weak spot of the dragon, the missing scale. Lance tells him he will relay it to the Black Havocs. '''APRIL 3, 1965 - USS VIRTIGO - '''Lance calls down Admiral Barnes and establishes a direct link to the Oval Office, informing the President the dragon has gone airborne again and there is a big possibility that the dragon will attack the fleet again, this time making it possible that the fleet will be completely decimated. Admiral Barnes immediately orders all airforces to launch and Lance relays the information Robert provided to the airforces. All airforces take off with the Black Havoc Squadron taking the lead with Havoc One ordering his people to call in. One by one all confirm themselves to be in as they proceed to the airspace above the Nungcong Jungle. Havoc One reports the dragon to be approaching. Within seconds the first strikefighters are taken out and Havoc One orders the airforces to break formation and engage the dragon. '''APRIL 3, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE -' Robert and his men above ground are now finishing up the final soldiers of the Warlord but they have to be carefull to avoid the dropping missiles from the sky, where the dogfight between the dragon and the strikefighters have begun. Havoc One manages to get underneath the dragon and drill the nose of the strikefighter into the weak spot. This only causes the dragon to sweep around, but Havoc Two and Havoc Three, which gets Havoc Three killed. Robert and his men clear their area and open the gate to the bunker below and Julius says this is still a bad idea. Robert smirks, saying it was always a bad idea, but its a mission and someone has got to do it. He and Daniel enter first and then the rest of the men and Julius closes the row, while looking at the dragon with great interest. With Robert and Julius up front, they clear the first two halls of the bunker of any enemy opposition. Robert tells his men to look around for any sign of any other living people around here before they move on. With their weapons still enhanced by the crystals they blow through part of a thick door leading themselves into another large but dark chamber. Robert and Julius seek for a torch of some kind, but someone is chucked at Robert. As fire pyres slowly start to light up, Warlord Xi-Zhuan is revealed to be standing in the middle of the room, holding the Scale of Shi'ntora and purple streams of energy connecting Xi-Zhuan with the three surviving members of Robert's men, Ellie, Sam and Anthony. Xi-Zhuan welcomes them as he waves and the entrances cave in, he welcomes them into his own personal nightmare. To be continued... Trivia *First issue of The Vietnam Contingency where events only take place in the past with no present day scenes in it at all. The Vietnam Contingency Issues 1 - 2 - 3 - '''4 - 5 Category:The Vietnam Contingency Category:The Vietnam Contingency series Category:The Vietnam Contingency issues